Choke
by annalucindaberry
Summary: What would have happened if Quinn was Rachel's girlfriend when she choked during her NYADA.. faberry/ faberry fight. ANGST


**AN- I feel this way atm.**

Rachel let another whimper out as she curled into a ball on her bed.

Tears streamed down her face from her brown puffy eyes.

Quinn's body leaned up against the locked door, she couldn't handle her girlfriend like this.

"Baby please open the door" Quinn said softly, almost as if she was begging Rachel to open it.

"No" came a muffled cry.

Quinn knocked again and let her body slump against the door and onto the floor. She continuously knocked until she thought better of it.

Walking out of the Berry residence Quinn climbed the tree that led to Rachel's room and sat on the branch before calling out to her girlfriend once more.

"Rae Baby, Please?" She begged. No answer once more. She sat there a while longer knowing that sooner or later Rachel would get worried about her and let her in. 20 minutes passed when Hiram came to the foot of the tree.

"Quinn honey, why don't you come in and have some food then try again?" He asked in a soothing tone. Quinn nodded sadly before sliding down the tree and back into the Berry household.

Rachel wasn't present for dinner, and didn't even open the door to eat it in her bedroom. Quinn went to collect the plate and sat by the door, eager to have another attempt.

"Baby please" Quinn begged again.

She heard a sniffle and could tell Rachel was close to the door.

"Rae, please?" Quinn asked softly "Just talk to me"

She heard a quiet sob, then nothing. Silence. Quinn checked the time and pushed herself up onto her feet, she needed to call her mom and tell her where she was. After a quick phone call explaining everything Judy wished her daughter the best and let her go back to trying to cheer up a miserable brunette, who still hadn't left her room or said a word.

Rachel threw the pillow that lay next to her across her room, sighing in frustration she began to repeatedly hit the bed beneath her until tears formed in her eyes, she couldn't do this anymore, and she couldn't pretend things were okay, when they weren't. Curling up into a ball she sobbed forcefully until her whole body shook. She choked. At the audition that was going to begin her life in New York.

Days passed and not a word had escaped Rachel's lips. Not even to Quinn, who had been her girlfriend for the past year, she wouldn't eat, she hardly slept and Quinn was beginning to worry. Finally glee had arrived and Quinn was certain that it'd cheer up her miserable girlfriend; however it had the opposite effect. Everybody knew about the incident, so the whole choir room was full of silence and stares at Rachel, so she just burst into tears and fled the room, probably to hide out in her bedroom where nobody could bribe her out.

Quinn arrived at the Berry's once more and both Hiram and Leroy looked as deflated as their daughter. Giving both men a quick kiss she rushed upstairs and sat against the door that she was becoming oh to familiar with.

"I don't know what to do with you when you're like this Rachel"

No answer.

"Stop being such a diva, you choked, we both know you're an amazing singer and they are going to consider that when they think about your application".

The door clicked open and Quinn hurried to her feet and burst in. Rachel stared at the blonde with red eyes and tear stained cheeks, the look on her face was not portraying the sadness in her eyes however.

"A diva? Really Quinn, After this traumatic experience that I have been through, RUINING any chance of getting anywhere in my life, I'm being a DIVA" Rachel's voice was hoarse from not speaking for days but the venom was present, slicing into the blonde like a knife. Quinn raised her brow and her temper rose.

"What?" she spat to the other girl.

"Get out of my room, you are being COMPLETELY insensitive to how I'm currently feeling and I do not want to be anywhere near you" If she could, they both knew Rachel would be screaming. Quinn looked at her with a fire in her eyes and didn't move. Rachel picked up a shoe.

"I dare you to throw it at me Berry" Quinn said icily, full HBIC mode and the minute Rachel arm raised above her head, the blonde stormed out of the room and out of the house without a goodbye to either Berry men. Rachel threw the shoe in anger and it rebounded against her door frame before she burst into tears again.

The next day at school was horrible, Rachel wasn't speaking again, and Quinn was on a rampage, shouting at anyone and anything that got in her way, and when both girls crossed paths they completely ignored each other. Breaking both their already fragile hearts.

**AN- i will write a second part to this, but I'm in an angsty mood at the moment so I don't know when it will be. Thanks for still supporting me guys. Anna.**


End file.
